Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for organizing golf accessories. This invention specifically relates to devices intended to allow a golfer to organize golf accessories normally carried in a golfer""s pocket or golf bag for example, golf tees, ball markers, and the like.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Prior inventions of golf accessories are listed below:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,614 to Bonofiglo is for a golf accessory organizer that is mounted on a belt only and to be worn around the waist of the user such as a tool belt for construction tools. This device is mounted on the belt and can only be used as a whole. It can only be attached to the waist of the user and no other place. It is large and cumbersome.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,410 to Abregano also relates to a golf accessory organizer. This device has various compartments for storing golf accessories. This device is actually a small bag that attaches only to the top of the golf bag.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,911 to Freer is a golf accessory organizer that is used to store golf accessories that attaches to the belt of the user. This device is very similar to Bonofiglo""s organizer. Freer and Bonofiglo""s organizers attach by looping the belt through the handles at the back of the item. The organizer is large in size and hangs down low from the belt interfering with walking, sitting and the golfers swing.
4. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 393,948 to Cowlen is a golf accessory fanny pack or belt. This is again fastened to the top portion of a golf bag. It has a net for storing golf accessories and has a specified space for a water bottle.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,573 to Gribovsky relates to a golf accessory organizer. This organizer is a multi-fold wallet intended to be carried in the pocket of the user. It has storage space for a notepad, a golf score card, a golf score pencil, and a divot repair tool. It is smaller then previous inventions but is mainly intended for keeping score while playing golf
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,121 to Stanton et al., is similar to the Cowlen patent discussed above. This device has storage pockets that are not specific to any particular purpose or item. These pockets are designed to be multipurpose and to be carried on the golf bag.
There is a need for a compact golf accessory organizer that can be attached to many different articles not limited to a golf bag or a belt that can be used to store articles that are normally carried in a golfer""s pocket or golf bag. Prior art devices previously mentioned store these items on a golf bag or are attached to the golfer""s belt. This can be inconvenient because the golfer and his golf bag are often separated and large objects around the belt area can obstruct the golfer""s swing. In these cases the accessories stored in the golf bag are either not accessible to the golfer or are uncomfortable and cumbersome.
The present invention provides a means of storage for the various accessories often used by a golfer. Additionally, it is an object of the invention to provide a means of storage for golf accessories that is multi-mounting. The general areas for mounting include golfer""s golf bag, golf cart visor, clothing waistband, belt, pockets, and the like.
The compact organizer contains a vac-form with impressions that mold around the included articles. This is specifically designed to only hold the following articles: four tees, two ball markers, and a universal tool which consists of a divot repair, a spike tightening device, a club cleaner and a cigar holder.
The compact organizer has an additional feature for the universal tool along with the vac-form impression. There is a magnet on the underside of the impression that better retains the universal tool without using elastic straps or Velcro as with prior inventions.
The compact size of the organizer measures approximately 84.5 mmxc3x9748 mmxc3x9736 mm making it smaller than an average pager. This invention will be the smallest golf accessory organizer in the market. Supporting our claim that the present invention is less cumbersome than all present inventions of golf organizers.